


This Time I'll Be Special (Oh God Make It So)

by cassiandameron



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took a chance that night and made your way closer. He was all golden sun and white smiles and it reeled you in.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>College AU written for a tumblr mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I'll Be Special (Oh God Make It So)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpooldragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/gifts).



> Link to the mix: http://avengingcoulson.tumblr.com/post/37991184402
> 
> Title from a Robbie Williams song

You see him dancing with your cousin. You can tell that they know each other, friends maybe? You took a chance that night and made your way closer. He was all golden sun and white smiles and it reeled you in. He looked surprised when you finally made it to him. You want to call it shy but you can tell from the fire in his eyes that he is nowhere close and his sharp words prove you right. It’s another generic song but it’s good for what you want. So you ask and he lets you put your hands on those hips and he lays his heavy hands on yours. You both spend the rest of the night pressed together amongst thrumming bodies. But you don’t take him home, no you decide he’s worth more than that. He looks sad until you ask for his number and again he looks surprised.

He always seems surprised when you come back to him. He swears your worth more than anything he could even dream of giving you. You know you’re not perfect and neither is he. He is coarse where you are soft. He is loud where you a reverent. You tell him there’s nothing you want from him. That’s not what this is about. He swears that you’re the ocean, cool and endless, and you wonder if then he’s the burning sand you’re destined to crash into.

There are nights when you fight. They are harsh and raw with fears stuck in both your throats. But you cling because by now you know his defenses. You see them cracking.

You remember when you first met Danny Williams in the darkness of a booming dance floor. You remember your own defenses crumbling that night on the dance floor. The words that made you smile with how he warmed your heart with his fire.

‘You better make this worth it, Chin Ho Kelly’.

And you did.


End file.
